At Last
by Imagineforever1992
Summary: What if some of the Twilight Saga characters were real? What would happen if a girl from our world stumbled into their's?
1. Chapter 1

"Please put your seat in the up right position and make sure your trays are put away. We will now be descending and arriving in Rome Italy." The flight attendant spoke over the intercom. Emma opened her window to look out she could see the city coming slowly into view. She smiled to herself she had always wanted to go to Italy since she was a freshmen in high school now she was twenty three she had won a contest from a local restraunt a whole expense paid trip to Italy for two weeks. There was four cities she would go to Venice, Rome, volterra. She was most excited about Volterra since it was the city that made her want to go to Italy. When she was in high school the twilight saga was everywhere every teenage girl was obsessed with it. She was one of those girls that loved the books but instead of picking team Edward or team Jacob she was team Volturi or more like team Aro. Other girls would give her weird looks whenever they asked her and she would reply. She loved Aro she wished Stephanie Meyers have went further into his story but because of that she was drawn more to his mysterious character. She put her iPod and laptop away after the plane touched down and was pulling up to the gate. She got up and took her carry on and got off the plane. She got her luggage from baggage claim and got a taxi to go to her hotel. When she arrived at the hotel. She got a small room and look at a map of Italy to plan her next days when she got everything all planned she went to bed.

I know this is short but it's only just beginning. I promise the next chapter will be longer and will be fast forward to the last city volterra. Will she meet someone special or not


	2. Chapter 2

Emma awoke early in the morning and started packing her things. She checked out of her hotel and caught a taxi to go to Volterra. She watched the countryside pass by through the window. Deep inside she was getting excited to see Volterra. She drifted to sleep a few minutes later she was awakened by the driver yelling at her to get out of the taxi and for his payment. She threw the money at him and grabbed her bags and got out. "What an asshole" she thought to herself as he sped off she walked into the city and looked for a place to stay she found a small inn for a decent price and got a room once she was settled in she took her small change purse that fit in her pocket that had everything inside her ID, money, inn key and passport. She grabbed a light zip up hoodie of her favorite band The Birthday Massacre and her 160 Gb iPod. she walked out of the inn. She found a tourist center with flyers for small tours around the city there of coarse was one for the hot spots where new moon was filmed. She didn't want to go to those because the prices were so expensive. she had collected a few flyers and started to walk out when her caught a flayed with strips of paper with a phone number that read

Monthly annual volterra Castle tour all reservations to be entered by May 11th 11:30 pm

Will only take 30. Please take a number and call. She saw the picture of the castle and remembered seeing it just outside the city. She took the number and looked at her phone and saw the time and date it was mat 11th and it was 11:25 she dialed the number quickly and waited for someone to answer. The third ring in a sweet voice answered "Hello this Heidi of Volterra castle tours how may I help you this fine evening?" "Ummm hi I was calling to see if you have anymore room on the castle tour? Emma replied " oh I'm sorry sweetie but the last spot just got filled." Heidi replied " oh you can't fit even one more I'm only here for two more days and I really wanted to see the castle." She begged " we'll hold on a minute let me see if we can squeeze you in." Heidi replied as she put Emma on hold Heidi waited a few moments "well Heidi is there going to be an extra body?" Victor asked "yes there will be but this is the last time victor I am not getting in trouble for your extra snacks. Now leave me alone I will bring her to the bottom library for you just be careful and don't get caught." She snapped back " thank you my dear." He walked away Heidi hated him so much she wished her master had never let him stay but since he had a amazing had to put up with him. If only her master knew that in order for his new prize possession required an alarming amount of extra blood for his gift to work then he wouldn't be so prized. He would be a liability to the coven she sighed to herself she took the phone off hold. " Hello miss my boss said it was okay to let you on the tour." Heidi answered " Oh that's great I'm so happy! Emma replied "your welcome miss now you will need to be at the front gate by 11:00 am there will be about 30 other people there a bus will pick you up and take you to the castle. Also I will need your name for security reasons in case you get lost from the group."Heidi explained quickly " okay sure my name is Emma Murphy,thank you very much I will be there." Emma replied and hung up the phone she was really happy that they could squeeze her in on the trip. She went back to her hotel and went to bed early so she could get up early and get ready.

Please read and review let me know I love criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke up early to the sound of her phone alarm she quickly turned it off and rolled back over to sleep.

Around 9:30

She sat up suddenly and looked at her phone and saw the time "Oh, shit I'm late she jumped out of bed and started to rush around to get ready she put on a light blue summer dress. she left her long midnight black hair down in waves down her back that reached just before her waist. She then put on her silver star necklace and moon bracelet set that she got from her parents just before they died. Slipped on her black ballet flats and grabbed her small pouch.

She ran outside and grabbed a taxi and gave him directions to go to the city gates.

The driver started to drive " so miss what business do you have at the city gates this wonderful morning?" He asked "oh I'm going on the annual monthly castle tour." She replied

The driver stopped quickly at a stop sign and turned around and looked her right in the eyes "miss, I don't think you want to go on that tour." He said with a hint of seriousness and fear in his eyes I have driven many tourist through my years to this tourist attraction they never return. Some of my people believe that there is a dangerous cult that live there and they lure people like you so they can sacrifice you to their gods. He explained " Ha! She laughed sir you have nothing to worry about I am sure it is safe. The other tourist probably took another taxi back to the city. There's nothing to worry about. But I do appreciate your concern. Now I would like to make it there on time so if you could speed it up a bit that would be much appreciated."she replied

The driver just nodded and shook his head a muttered something in his native tongue she couldn't understand

They reached the gate at 10:57. Emma rushed out and got in line for the bus.

As she waited a big light blue bus pulled up and the doors opened a petite woman stepped out she was so beautiful it wasn't natural. Emma tried not stare but found it hard not to like a moth to flame she was glued she was pulled out of her zoned out stared when a little boy bumped into her." Hans apologize to the pretty lady for bumping into her." A lady said as she caught the little boys arm " it's ok no harm was done." Emma replied "sorry" Hans replied

"Hello everyone my name is Heidi I will be your tour guide for today.I am so glad that you all could make it. Also one lucky winner will be given a private tour where they get to see the entire castle instead of just the key parts. Here is a list of the rooms we will be seeing."Heidi said as she handed out a paper with a list of rooms. Emma scanned the list and was most excited about the throne room. "Okay everyone please get on the bus and fill it from the back to the front."Heidi instructed

Everyone got on the bus Emma was the last to get on she looked up at the driver and was shocked at how good looking he was. He must be related to Heidi they had the same violet colored eyes as her and in small cities siblings were bound to work together. She took her seat in the front. As the doors closed Heidi stood up And our winner for the private tour is Emma Murphy. She announced Emma looked up in shock because she never had won anything in her life.

" that's me she said shyly and raised her hand

Heidi looked down at her and smiled well aren't you the lucky one when we get inside you will be given a personal guide and you will go a separate way. Don't worry you will get to see the other rooms. Yours is just extended. I hope you enjoy it. Now we must be going." she sat down next to Emma.

Emma looked out the window watching the trees go by she started getting this strange feeling inside her stomach. She tried to ignore it till Heidi tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped almost out of her skin. Heidi's skin was so cold. " sorry Emma but we are here."Heidi replied "I must have zoned out thanks."everyone follow me I will be taking you through the hidden tunnel that was used by the rulers whenever their life was in danger." Follow me and please be careful of tree roots this path isn't used as much just for the tours." Heidi explained as she led the way through

There was a few flame torches lighting the way. When they got to the end Heidi opened a door that led to a huge courtyard. There was a massive water fountain a few rose bushes, and staircase leading up into the castle it looked like something out of a storybook. Emma took some pictures.

" ok tour this is the courtyard and this will be where we say goodbye to Emma because her tour guide Victor is here to take her on her personal tour."

Emma looked towards the stairs. Coming down the stairs was a tall muscular man in a slacks, button up shirt and a black vest. He had thick red hair that fell slightly in his violet eyes. " "Was everyone who worked here related?"Emma thought to herself. When he reached the last stair she walked over to him and held out her hand "hi I'm Emma Murphy. I appreciate you showing me this beautiful place." He took her hand and kissed it."his hand was cold just like Heidi's must be related."she thought. " It is my pleasure to show you Miss Murphy. "Emma blushed "come with me." He guided her away from the group

He brought her through the back door and down a few flights of stairs. She too distracted by all the art that she didn't even notice that they had stopped in a study. She finally paid attention when she heard the click of the door being locked. "Wait where are we? What room is this? Why did you lock the door?"She started to get nervous her heart started to hammer inside her chest and her hand became sweaty. " oh god why didn't I listen to that taxi driver he was right this place must be a cult. I am going to die." She screamed ..


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was pushed against the wall so forcibly that she lost all air in her lungs. She looked up through have half lidded eyes. She saw Victor walking towards her how had he pushed her that far across the room. Her head was pounding she tried to sit up she heard him make a strange sound that sounded like growling. She slid back down the wall to the floor she opened her eyes fully as Victor picked her up by her neck. "My how wonderful you smell my dear your heart is hammering so hard it's making it hard to focus." He seethed sniffed her neck right on her main artery vein " What... Are... You?" She asked between gasps of air " You will find out very soon my dear." He opened his mouth and bit down her and sucked on her neck she screamed. He covered her mouth with so much force she passed out. But not before she caught a glimpse of his blood red eyes and blood stained mouth dripping with her blood. . " Well my dear you were quite a delicious dessert. I'm truly not sorry your life had to end this way." He walked out of the room

A few minutes later she regained consciousness. Blood seeped from the bite flowing to the floor. She gasped for air slowly and tried to cover her wound she was losing blood fast. Tears streamed down her face "why did this happen? Vampires aren't supposed to be real." She thought to herself she felt herself getting weak. It felt like hours as she waited there. She prayed Victor wouldn't come back and that someone heard her scream but she doubted anyone could hear. This was an old castle and most castle walls were soundproof.

A few minutes later she heard the door open a few steps and then a gasp. She felt a breeze like someone moving close to her she looked to the side to see who was approaching. She saw a tall man with long wavy brown hair. He looked to be 6 foot and a few inches. He wore a long black robe he looked familiar like she had seen him before. She just couldn't think of who. She reached out her other arm for him. He knelt beside her and took her hand in his. " who did this to you young one. You are an innocent. No young woman like you should have been killed like this." The man said to her " Please...help.. Me .." She begged him "I'm sorry young one but I can't." He replied his voice was soothing it made her not think about how she was about to die.

The man didn't know how this girl got here. He wanted to save her but she was too far gone. She was very beautiful her midnight wavy black hair was a pool of black ink surrounding her. He desided to try his power on her. He focused on his power and was thrown back a moment never in his three thousand years had he seen such strong loyalty bonds that stretched to many others inside the castle. To whom they led he couldn't tell. They were a bright cobalt blue but the bonds flowing towards him was a mix of loyalty, admiration and caring love the same with one other bond strand. But the one that got his attention was the one that shine every good bond color the only ones that were the strongest was the blue gold. The strong golden strand meant someone in this castle was her mate. The seven other strands were just blue. He unfocused his power and noticed her heart was slowing. If he was to save her it had to be now. He picked her up in his arms and quickly ran to his living quarters he locked his door. He laid her on his bed. He looked at her and softly caressed her cheek with his finger. "I am so sorry young one but I have to do this it is going to hurt a lot for a few days but after awhile the pain will cease." He whispered in her ear then he bit the other side of her neck and injected his venom inside her bloodstream then let go. He waited a few seconds then she screamed one last time in pure agony and passed out.

Emma kept going in and out of consciousness. She felt her body being lifted into the mans arms she felt the air blowing through her hair as the man seemed to be running but it was much smoother. " oh right he must be another vampire."she thought to herself next thing she knew she felt him place her on a bed she heard a door lock. She started to get scared again "he's going to finish me off isn't he."she thought she then calmed when she heard his soothing deep baritone voice telling her he was sorry and that it was going to hurt. Then she felt him bite the other side of her neck and something being injected into her blood like a IV pumping morphine inside her. A second later her entire body felt like it was on fire she screamed one last time before she passed out. Her last thought being His name is Marcus as she finally put a name to the face that the man looked like.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like an eternity by her heart finally stopped. Marcus had listened to every last beat as she laid there fighting for her life. He sighed to himself how was he going to explain this to his brothers. He could already see the scowl on his brother Caius face. He laughed to himself. Caius would order her death immeadiatly while Aro would want to know how she got so far into the castle without any of the guards knowing. He needed to figure this out before he presented her to them. That's it he will keep her in his quarters for her first year while she gets used to this new life he had given her. While she changed he had found her little pouch that held her ID, passport,money and a picture of a couple that was probably her parents. She had the same face and hair as the woman in the picture. Her name was Emma Murphy it suited her. He found a change of clothes for her that used to belong to his deceased wife. It was an old toga it would do for now until he had Giana go to the city for more clothes for her. He continued to look out the window till he heard her beginning to awaken.

_Emma thought that the man she thought looked like Marcus Volturi had desided to burn her after he bit like a sacrifice to a god. Just like the driver said but then everything became a soothing burn she could hear the sloshing sound of her heart beating and then nothing. " wait shouldn't she be dead? I shouldn't be able to think to myself if I was dead. Wait vampires he turned me into one that's why he said sorry. She opened her eyes slowly. At first the light was slightly blinding but then they adjusted quickly. She was greeted by an overhead painting of two lovers surrounded by lots of cherubs. She stared at it for a minute capturing every detail. She was shocked at how much she could make out. Every paint stroke, crack, and shade of color. She then heard movement next to her she turned her head and was greeted by the man who had semi saved her. Now that she saw him she was shocked at how good looking he was. Then again he was a vampire he was meant to look amazingly sexy. " You know you are very controlled got a newborn. Most would have attached the first living thing in their vicinity." The man remarked while smiling. "Well maybe I'm just lucky like Bella Swan from the twilight saga." She replied no I don't think so. Think because you have been too busy taking in your new surroundings." Any ways my name is Marcus Volturi. Yes I know what your going to say that it's not possible that I am real. But it is true only one part of that entire series was real and that was us. That stupid series was written in an attempt to expose us. Aro my brother took care of that problem quickly and used one of our many humans to replace the writer after it started to gain popularity The only thing that came out of that fiasco is we got a lot more food that came to us willingly." He explained to my dumbfounded face he looked at me until I gathered my thoughts " so everything about the Volturi is real Caius, Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, Heidi. Even ... Aro? " she asked slightly smiling to herself " Yes." Marcus replied noticed how she smiled after she had spoken Aros name. "Great so when do I get to meet them?" She asked " You won't at least for another year. You are going to stay here in my quarters. Everything will be brought to you food clothing and entertainment. I will train and teach you our rules and the way to act when you are in the guard. you will be my personal guard. I will tell my brothers that I changed you so that I could have a companion since I have been lonely since my wife's death. Until I figure out who tried to have an extra snack which against the rules." He explained " I have a feeling that there is a lot of rules. Wait do we have to have sex together or just share a bed because I have never had you know what and I'm not about to give it up to some made up 3,000 year old vampire just because you saved me. Which I am very grateful." She started to freak out " Emma calm down. I would never force you to do that. But you will have to share a bed that's it. Just till my scent is permenately on you. Just in case someone comes in here like a guard they know you belong to me. It's a protection for you." He replied as he laid a soothing hand on her shoulder

Anyways you must be getting thirsty. He said as he got up and flitted to a small refrigerator he pulled out two pouches of donated blood and put them in the microwave. Emma hadn't noticed the burning in her throat until she smelled the blood she rubbed her neck to try to ease the pain. Marcus returned and handed her both of the pouches she grabbed them and sucked them dry quickly. Sorry I was just really thirsty. Wait was that human blood? She asked yes it was its the only kind of blood there is no such thing as vegetarian vampires that only eat animal blood. Animal blood is poisonous to us in a small way it's food poisoning to humans. You get an upset stomach for a few days or until you feed on human blood again. No we do not sparkle but we do have an eleathral glow. He explained now that you have eaten I need to speak to my brothers. Stay here do not leave this room. I will be back I a few hours. Feel free to look around the bedroom, study, bathroom, and library he said as he pointed to each door. He got up and left he locked the door behind him. Emma sat on the bed for ages moments until she got up and looked around the room her head was reeling of how the Volturi was real Aro... Her Aro was real she was happy and sad at the same time because she Would have to live here without him even knowing she existed for a whole year until she coul finally meet him. Oh well she could wait a little longer. She decided to take a shower to get freshened up she grabbed one of the shirts in the enormous closet it had to have every price of clothing from every time period in here. She decided on a white pirate shirt she took off her toga and let it fall to the floor. She thought about how lonely Marcus must be since his wife died maybe she could learn to open her heart to him. ...


	6. Chapter 6

Aro sat on his throne bored out of his mind. He looked over to where Marcus's throne sat empty since four days ago after their monthly tour feeding." Caius have you seen or spoken our dear brother Marcus in the last few days? I do hate when he becomes reclusive." Aro inquired " No brother I have you should visit him and ask." Caius replied " Or you could ask me yourself Caius if you cared at all. "Marcus spoke as he walked from behind the thrones from a secret door and sat down. "Brother it's good if you to finally join us after your long absence. how I hate when you go hide in your rabbit hole. Aro remarked Marcus rolled his eyes. Did you just roll your eyes brother? You haven't done that since Didyme was with us. What, no who has brought this sudden change in you? Aro asked

" Well if you must know it is a newborn that I have just changed four days ago." Marcus replied easily as if he was commenting on the weather. "Oh that's nice broth.. Wait did you just say newborn?" Caius and Aro asked at the same time

"we didn't approve any transformation to be done." The last one was Victor and that was five years ago! What makes it ok for you to go around changing people without our knowledge or agreement!" Caius fumed. If he was still human his face would have been tomato red.

" peace brother I'm sure Marcus had a good reason in changing this human. Right brother Aro asked with an authoritative edge to his voice. He hated when anyone went above his rule.

"Of coarse brother when I show what I saw you will understand why I did what I did. Marcus replied as he placed his hand in Aros.

Aro zoned out and focused on using his gift. Slowly an image like a movie from Marcus's point of view. He opened the door to the basement library. On the floor laid a young woman profusely bleeding from her neck she was trying to stop the bleeding but was failing. The woman lifted her free arm up and begged for help. Next thing he saw was Marcus taking her hand in his and using his gift in Marcus's gift sight he saw the brilliant bonds she had. They were the most beautiful thing he had ever witnessed. For some reason he felt a twinge of jealousy go through him at the thought that Marcus had come upon her and not him. He didn't know why he felt that way. He brushed it away and focused on till when the girl had woken up he couldn't make out her face it was as if Marcus didn't want him to see. All he could make out was her midnight black silken hair flowing down till it hit her waist. Her curves of her hips and waist ran smoothly into her long endless legs that ended at her small feet. He let go before he started thinking things he didn't want Marcus to hear. He had already heard every ungraceful thought Marcus had about her from when she woke up from her transformation. His heart clenched again he ignored it. " well brother you quite the lucky vampire. She exquisite. You were right to change her it's not common for us to find a human no less already so loyal like as if she had been with us for centuries." I can't wait to meet her in years time. Emma seems like charming young woman." Aro complimented

" a year? Why a year?" Caius asked irritated. " because brother Marcus has found a companion in this newborn. He is going to keep her on his quarters till her year is up. Then he will present her to us and the guard officially. Enough about her we have a bigger issue to deal with apparently we have a rogue feeder among our coven. We need to find out who it is and get rid of them. I will let you deal with that Caius I need to go and deal with some paper work I will speak with you later brothers. And Marcus I will be expecting full reports about her progress until we meet her. He said as he stood up and left the throne room. Marcus got after I will see you later brother he bowed his head to Caius then left back through the secret door

Emma was walking back into the bedroom when Marcus walked back she was wearing one of his old puffy shirts that reached mid thigh on her. " oh Marcus I hope you don't mind I borrowed one of your shirts since I don't have any clothes right now. She said as she crawled onto his massive double king size bed. Marcus just watched her as she moved he took a deep breath to compose himself. " that's fine dear . I the morning I will have Demitri and Felix go into town for you and retrieve your things from your hotel room and to pick up some more clothing and nessites. He replied as he sat down at his desk and began to work ok then. She relplied she laid back down against the pillow she stared at the painting until she felt her eyes getting heavy. Wait ain't I a vampire? Vampires don't sleep do they? She didn't get to ask Marcus because she fell asleep.

Marcus didn't notice she had fallen asleep until he heard her lightly snoring he looked over at her. He couldn't believe his eyes she was sleeping. How, did she not fully turn he flitted over to her. Checked to make sure there was no pulse. There was no pulse and she was the same temp as him. But her cheeks were a little light pink it made her look like a breakable china doll as she lay there. Maybe this was part of her gift he wondered He couldn't help but fall for her he leaned over and gently kissed her head. It was then he had made his choice to keep her for as long as he could. And never report to Aro about this strange and beautiful creature before him


	7. Chapter 7

Emma was beginning to wake up when she felt two large muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled to herself. This was routine now she would go to sleep alone but wake up with Marcus holding her. She felt safe with him. It was only two months a ago that they both found out she could put others to sleep just by touching them while she was asleep herself. Marcus loved that he could sleep and not wake up till she did. He almost felt human again he had told her once one night while they were laying in bed together.

But Emma hoped this wasn't her only gift. Because she didn't become vampire just so her gift could be sleeping that would suck. No deep down she could feel that there was more to her gift then just sleeping it just hadn't manifested yet. She turned over and faced Marcus. She laid her head on his chest. She looked at him. He was so handsome. He was built like a gladiator but looked like a God She ran her hand down his face across his well defined cheekbones and then down to his chest she traced every muscle. She stared to go lower when a large hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She smiled to herself every morning she would play this game of how far she could go down before he woke up she had almost succeeded in going past his belly button but of coarse he would somehow manage to wake before. It was only two weeks ago when she realized she was falling in love with him. But she knew he would never love still was fully in love with his des eased wife so she thought " you know one day I won't be able to control my self and I might do something you won't like he said huskily she looked up at him what makes you think that wouldn't enjoy what you do? She asked moving closer to him. He rolled his eyes we have this convo every morning and my response is the same he said to her as he sat up and and went to the closet. He started to get ready for the day. He put on a pair of black slacks a red button up shirt and Armani dress shoes he grabbed his robe he walked out I will be back with your breakfast in an hour. Can you hold on till then he asked. Yes I can she got up from the bed if I'm not in the room I will be in the shower. She kissed his cheek and hugged him. She watched him leave she wished she could tell him how she felt but every time she tried to drop a hint he would change the subject matter or leave the room. She felt so alone she hadn't really met anyone except for Felix and Demitri briefly and that was when they brought her things to her. She picked up her iPod and put her head phones on she hummed along to "In The Valley Below" She had started to pick up a hobby of cleaning the room because it was always a mess especially his desk area. He was so messy when he worked. And she loved that about him. She picked up papers and straightens them. As she stacked books in a corner her hand hit one of them and it fell. She bent over to pick it up when she stopped mid grab the book had opened up when it fell. From the open page staring back at her was a drawing of herself. It was so detailed it looked almost real she picked up the book and turned the page there were so many drawings of her doing different activities. They were all done with the same detail and care as the first one she laid eyes on the very first page caught her attention the most it was her when she first fell asleep after her transformation on the bottom of the page it read She Who Healed My Heart. If she could cry she would have but all she felt was the burning of her eyes. She closed it and placed it ontop of the other books. She took her headphones off and placed it on the charger. She decided to go take a bath she started the water and poured some bath salts inside that smelled like almond and honey she stripped her clothes off and got in. She relaxed as the hot water hit her skin. As she laid there she couldn't stop thinking about the drawing did that mean he was in love with me she asked herself she sighed to herself she didn't know what to think she was so confused. Oh well I guess I will just have to wait. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Marcus walked out of the room after Emma had played her game again. He was about lose his mind. He wanted to do very improper things to her. He needed to get out of there before he did anything he would regret. He wanted confirmation first from her that she had the same feelings for him as he had for her before he did anything but if she did anything else he would go through with what he threatened everyday. She had healed him from the pain and hole left behind by his late wife and mate. He still missed her but now Emma was his focus now. He had a sketchbook dedicated to sketches of her doing every kind of thing in his room he left it on his desk. But he had a secret book that he kept locked away in a hidden compartment on the bookshelf. It was full of his every inappropriate thoughts and images he had of her.

He entered the throne room everyone had noticed the change in their master. It started with him talking more. then it was his clothes. Everyone was anxious to meet the young woman who had changed their master from deep depression to more interactive. They had only heard snippets from Felix and Demitri.

He sat down on his throne. The tourists were led in by Heidi. Marcus was watching all them filter in Aro made a welcoming speech then the command to feed. Marcus found a teenager and attacked after he had his fill he found one last human and knocked her out he ordered Demitri to bring the human to his quarters in the guest room. He excused himself and left to feed his ward. He stopped in front of his door he could smell almond and honey Emma was taking a bath. He calmed his emotions before he opened the door. When he opened it the site that met him made him lose it all.


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus calmed his emotions before he opened the door. When he opened the door the site that met him. Made him lose it all...

Emma laying on his bed in only a light blue thong and a matching bra. She was laying on her stomach faced away from him reading a book with her feet in the air. She was so engrossed into her book she didn't hear him enter the room or the dip of the bed as he sat down next to her. Not Until she felt his hand touch her back did she notice him. She squeaked and turned over quickly she tried to find the throw blanket to cover herself but it was missing . In the corner of her eye she saw it across the room on the floor. "Marcus I didn't think you were coming back so early or I wouldn't have been like this when you came in. I can explain. I just got out of the shower when this book caught my eye I just had to read it. And I totally forgot to finish getting dressed. And.." She started to add but he covered her mouth with his. It was the most amazing kiss she had ever received from any man before." stop talking Emma he said between kisses good thing they didn't need to breath or she would have passed out just from the passion of the first kiss. 1hour later they had made love so many time Emma had lost count She yawned wow I didn't think you would ever said as she laid her head on his chest. Marcus? Yes Emma. I love you she said as she fell asleep uh I love you too he replied. But did he love her now that they actually had sex all the pent up sexual tension was gone and he felt like his normal self. Same old Marcus who still madly loved his long lost wife. Emma was just a distraction from all that pain he could never fully love Emma the way she thought she wanted he slid out from under her and got dressed he had to go for a walk in the gardens to clear his head. he left a note for her telling her brunch was in the guest room. Then left.

Aro was wandering about the castle when he walked past Marcus's quarters when her heard muffled voices. It was then that her realized Marcus was being intimate with the newborn woman. This enraged him but why for centuries he and Caius had tried to get Marcus to forget about Didyme. He regretted having to kill her his own sister but she was a traitor and was taking Marcus down with her no one left the Volturi without permission or his blessing and that was exactly what Didyme was attempting to do. Aro walked away quickly he didn't want to linger. He went to his quarters and entered his room his wife of 2,000 years Sculpicia was laying on the bed in nothing but a sheer robe. Hello husband how has your day been she asked like a well rehearsed play. He realized then that she disgusted him so much he only kept her because he needed a queen. But she was nothing like the queen he wanted every time he looked at her she reminded him of one of those desperate house trophy wives that had so much plastic surgery that you couldn't tell the real parts from the fake. And that was exactly how her personality was. It was then he desided to get rid of her and to look for a new queen. It will be better in two minutes he replied as he walked over to her she smiled thinking he was going to please her again but screamed when he wrapped his hands around her neck but it was short lived as he ripped her head off as if it was a twig he lit his fireplace and threw her in. He sat in his reading chair and watched as she became ash. He felt a little better but his dead unbeaten heart felt deader if that was even possible and he felt empty. He started to get irritated again the great and powerful Aro never felt empty. no he had everything he ever wanted. He wasn't suppose to be able to feel he was a soulless loveless monster and no one could live him and he could love no one but still his mind still wandered to the newborn woman from Marcus's blurry vision everyday he would see her in his mind he wanted her but why what was she to him? He got up and went to go talk to Caius. He was always the clear headed one out of all three of them. He would know how to handle this.

Aro knocked on Caius study door "come in Aro." Came Caius voice

Aro opened the door and walked in "hello brother to what do I owe the honor presence in my study this fine afternoon? Caius asked I need some advice Caius. It's about Marcus's newborn. Ever since I saw her in Marcus's mind I can't stop thinking about her. And everytimr Marcus brings her up in our conversations I get this strange burning pressure in my chest. It's as if I am jealous but I don't see why I haven't even met the girl. How can I feel this way if I don't even know her. Oh and I just got rid of Sculpicia I need to look for a new queen. Aro replied Caius looked surprised at first then laughed well brother I believe you have just done everyone the greatest favor for everyone. I hated that wrench Caius replied but about your strange feelings towards Marcus newborn I can't say. I did notice your uncomfort after Marcus showed you the woman. Caius replied a silence fell between them then it hit Caius Aro did you ever think that this newborn might possibly be your mate. I mean it might explain the strange sudden feelings of jealousy and pain. Whenever she is mentioned. Caius said But Marcus would never go over the lines of mate if he knew who her mate was. Aro replied the thought of Emma being his mate made him anxious and angered that Marcus was taking liberties with her. I will speak with Marcus before I kill him myself for taking liberties with her. He replied Caius raised his eyebrows it's gotten that far oh brother if he knew you were her mate he would never do that. It's possible he hasn't looked at her bonds since she was changed. You should speak with him Aro and don't do anything stupid. Now I need to spend some time with my wife. Caius left Aro went to the library to calm down. As he was looking through the shelves he came across Marcus newborn. He watched her from the shadows.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma woke up a half hour later. She reached over for Marcus but all she felt was empty sheets. She sat up quickly and looked around for any sign that he was there waiting for her to wake up. All she saw was a paper with her name on it. She picked it up and read it. She got up and wrapped the sheet around her body she was a little sore but after a few moments she wasn't. She threw on a pair of yoga pants and a plain black shirt she went next door. Man vampires weren't joking when they said sex made you thirsty as hell she opened the guest bedroom door a young girl was laying there she attacked the girl and fed. Once drained she dropped the girls body on the floor. She went back to the room. Marcus was there holding a the urb that held his wife's remains. It hit her then why he wasn't there when she woke up and it pissed her off. Then she remembered she wanted help him even if it was only for small time she walked over to him and knelt before him she took the urn out of his hands. She placed her hand under his chin and made him look at her she kissed him. At first he didn't respond but when she wrapped her. Arms around his neck he did. She stopped once she got his attention. "You asked me once why I changed you. It was because you reminded me of her. your body your hair he looked at her I'm so sorry Emma I wish I could be that man for you. But.. I know Marcus. I understand she was your mate the other half of your soul. I could never replace that. I wish there was a way for me to mend your heart. She replied we probably shouldn't continue this kind of relationship. Just know that I will always love you no matter what or who comes between us. She hugged him tightly she put the urn back on top of the fireplace. I'm going to the library I'll be back in a few minutes. Marcus watched her leave he then left to Didyme's garden. today was the day that she was killed. When he found out Aro her own brother had killed her to keep him in the Volturi. He was livid he almost killed Aro himself if it wasn't for Caius stepping in. As he walked towards the middle of the garden he picked up a watering can and filled it with water. Coming out here always calmed him. He missed her so much. He sat down on a bench and listened to the sound of the water fountain. Suddenly He felt a searing burning pain surge thru his chest he gasped and clenched his chest he fell to the floor. The last time he felt this way was when Didyme was murdered. The pain finally passed after 10 minutes he got up and ran back to his room to make sure it wasn't Emma.

Emma entered the library and looked around. Suddenly a dead bird fell from the rafters in front of her. Poor little guy she said to herself she picked it up. Her hand began to glow a white light. The bird heart began to beat then twitch. She gasped and let the bird go. It's wings began to flutter and then it chirped and flew away she looked at her hands. She looked at her hands and saw they were back to normal. The bird flew back in and landed in her hand. Her hand began to turn black. The bird slowly began to die she dropped the bird it fell to the ground back to the lifeless rotting body that it was before. " my gift it's life and death that explains why I still have human qualities she said to herself for hours she practiced her gift. She didn't notice that she was being watched. She then got an idea she got up and ran to the bedroom.

Aro couldn't believe his eyes his mate was a so powerful why hadn't Marcus told him about this amazing power he left after she ran out of the library he needed to figure out how he would get to meet her before the year was up. he went back to his quarters.

Emma entered the bedroom ran to the fireplace. She picked up the urn that Didyme's ashes were in. She had practiced with the bird she hoped that she had enough strength to do what she was about to do. She dumped the ashes onto a clean part of the wooden floor. She focused hard on the image of Didyme that Marcus had showed her a few weeks ago her hands began to glow brightly. The ashes began to lift off the ground and swirl around and around. She focused harder the light began to slightly burn her hands. The ashes took form of woman and began to to connect to each other making a skin. Soon the facial features formed. The pain was becoming unbearable but she had to get this done for Marcus this is for Marcus. With one last push every last piece of ash was connected. Emma was drained she couldn't believe she did it. In front of her stood Marcus's mate and Aro's sister Didyme Volturi in the flesh. Didyme opened her eyes and looked at Emma strangely then looked around and recognized her and Marcus's room "what happened? Who are you? Where is Marcus and Aro?" Didyme asked "I saved you. I will explain in I just need to ... Emma collapsed and fell to the ground Didyme caught her before she hit the floor. Just then the door swung open. Marcus ran in then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Didyme picking up Emma in her arms and laying her on the bed. She then turned around and saw Marcus she ran to him and jumped on his arms he caught her and kissed her so passionately. He couldn't believe she was real "how? This isn't possible Aro killed you and burned you he looked over to the fireplace and saw the urn on the ground open and all the ashes gone. What happened to Emma?" He asked " I don't know when I opened my eyes I asked her how I got here she said that she saved me and that she would explain then fainted." Didyme replied Marcus felt Emma head then he looked her over when he saw her hand he saw they had soot like substance on them he opened them on both her palms was the Celtic symbol of life and death.


	10. Chapter 10

Marcus covered Emma with a light blanket and made sure she was comfortable. He leaned down and kissed her forehead thank you Mia cara. He turned around and he lit a fire in the fireplace and pulled Didyme into his lap. I Have missed you my love. You don't know how many nights I sat here alone thinking of you. He said as he kissed her softly and caressed her face. I think this is a dream. No my dear warrior I am fully real and I don't intend to leave you anytime soon. I don't even know who killed me. Last thing I remember is me looking out from my window facing the garden then nothing."Didyme answered Marcus was silent for a moment debating on weather or not to tell her that her own brother that she had loved with all her heart had murdered her. He decided not to. No one knows who killed you we searched for centuries he replied he kissed her again well I can tell centuries have gone by what is this clothing attire you are wearing? The lights are strange. Marcus lightly laughed sit my beloved and I will tell you all that you had missed. For the next eight hours Marcus and Didyme sat in front of the fireplace while he explained the new world and all that has happened. Then he told her about Emma and why she was there. Also about how they were intimate. Didyme laughed when he told him that my love I was dead and you are a man with needs and anyone who doesn't think that woman isn't beautiful would be blind. I am glad she was sorta able to pull you out of your depression. You know we owe her so much now that she has united us. Didyme said as she leaned back against him. I know I don't know how I can ever repay her. Do you know if she has a mate? Didyme asked not that I ... Wait when I first found her she had a mate bond but I just never looked further into it. Maybe I could keep my eyes out for that. Didyme you will have to stay here till Emma's year is up I don't want anyone know that she can do this. Especially Aro who know what he will do with her. But I swore to present her to everyone when her year was up. He said I understand my love plus I am dead to everyone don't want anyone to have a heart attack she joked Marcus laughed and kissed her.

/

Emma opened her eyes slowly she could hear Marcus and another female voice she could hear the love in the voice of the woman then she heard Marcus laugh out loud he had a beautiful laugh she sat up and watched them. She felt a pain in her chest she looked towards the door as if someone was there behind it she rubbed her chest gradually the pain receded. What was that she thought to herself she shrugged it off thinking it was an effect of her gift.

A few moments later she cleared her throat to let them know that she was awake. Marcus looked over to her then put Didyme down they both walked over to her. How are you feeling Emma?" Marcus asked "fine just a little drained and thirsty. I can't believe I succeeded in bringing you back Didyme. Emma replied yes I was going to ask you about that Emma when we're you going to tell me that you have the power of life and death? Marcus asked honestly Marcus I just found out when I went to the library a dead bird fell from the rafters. I picked it up and I felt bad for it then my hands started to glow and I brought it back to life and flew away then it came back and landed in my hand. Then my hand glowed red and the bird went back to what it was before. Emma explained I practiced while you were outside. Then the idea came to me to try and bring Didyme back. I think it took a lot out of you. He handed her two bags of blood so she could restore her strength. Emma drank the blood then handed it back. She looked over at Didyme you know Marcus said you were beautiful but but he was wrong your gorgeous. Emma complimented Didyme blushed thank you Emma and thank you for uniting us. If there's anything we can do for you just ask. Didyme replied

For the next six and a half months Didyme and Emma got to know eachother and soon were inseparable

Marcus would help her with her gift in the library. Aro would watch from the second floor of the library hidden in the shadows. He longed to speak with her. To be around her. Marcus knew Aro was there. He knew his brother would find a way to see Emma before the year was up. He didn't mind as long as he kept his distance and he made that clear when Aro had gotten too close. As the months past Emma started to become restless she wanted to go out and explore and meet everyone else she felt like caged bird that is let out only for an hour before being put back in its cage. Didyme had started noticing that she was more fidgety. She would try to distract her to keep her mind busy until she had to sleep. Just two more days Emma then you will be free Didyme said as she slept peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma was so nervous today was the day she was to be presented to the Volturi officially. Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach. Didyme was brushing her hair and braiding it in an old roman fashion. When she was done she picked out a black vintage summer dress with black pumps and lace gloves. You look beautiful Emma Didyme said as she looked at her through the mirror. Thanks Didyme I hope everyone will like me. Emma replied as she stood up. Marcus walked into the room you two ready for the meeting? He asked yes we are Didyme replied she took his hand as he led the way to the throne room when there were outside the door Marcus told Didyme to wait outside till they were ready for her to come in. Didyme hugged Emma one last time then went and put on a cloak and covered her head so no one would know it was her. Marcus lifted the cloak that Emma had on. Don't worry Mia cara you will be fine they will love you. He said and took her arm and linked his. The door opened and they walked in. Emma couldn't believe how bit it was on the sides there were seats where guard members were sitting she could tell the different ranks there was. Each row was a different color of cloaks

First row was all black

Second was all grey

The third was all white

At the end sat three throne one on the far left was empty waiting for Marcus to claim it. On the far right was a man that looked close to his late twenties with platinum blonde hair. He had a arrogant look on his face as she walked closer. she figured that he was the infamous Caius Volturi. Well the author did get him right she thought to herself. She looked to the throne in the middle sat the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes upon he looked like a the Roman god Zeus or what she pictured he looked like if her had long straight black hair that fell just past his shoulder blades part of his hair was held back by a black clip. His legs were crossed his tailored suit was perfectly fitted to where it slightly accentuated his muscled body. His milky red eyes seemed to be staring straight into her soul. She wanted to look away but something kept her eyes glued to him. It wasn't until they had reached the end of the aisle and Marcus had begun to introduce her to them. She tore her eyes away from Aro and curtsied to Caius to show respect then to Aro Marcus went and sat in his throne. Aro then stood up and reached his hand out to her. She took her gloves off. And placed her hands in his. They were large and strong. She felt safe in them she never wanted him to let go of her. Oh shit stop thinking like that he can see every thought I've ever had she looked up at him but he was looking at her with a confused look. What is wrong Master Aro? She asked " I can't hear or see any of your thoughts." He replied Emma looked at Marcus then back at Aro. " I'm sorry master is there something wrong with me? She asked no mia cara it's just a first for me not being able to see anything. Aro explained. Deep inside he was glad he couldn't because now he could learn more about her through normal conversation. He sat back down on his thrown. He so badly wanted to claim her right then just so that every member knew she was his mate. But he didn't want news to spread that Aro Volturi had a weakness and it was in the form of the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes upon. " well Marcus since you didn't really give us much information on this newborn. I would like to know what her gifts are before we finally deside if she is worthy enough to be part of our guard. Caius spoke.

Emma slightly flinched at the tone of his voice. As if he had already signed her death sentence without even getting to know her.

" master Caius I can assure you that master Marcus's choice to turn me was not in vain. For I vow for now and forever that I will only be loyal and serving only to my masters you, Aro, and Marcus and my brother and sisters in the guard until the day I am ripped apart and burned. She said as she bowed before them in reverence. Aro was greatly intrigued.

We have no doubt about that Mia cara. But I can believe I am speaking for everyone when I ask this what is your gift? Aro asked as he crossed his leg she looked at him and held her palms up so that they could see them life and death and I can prove it master she replied Didyme my beloved will you come forward Marcus said a fugure walked through the door and stopped just behind Emma and pulled her down everyone gasped and Aro and Caius both stood up in disbelief

" Hello brothers." Didyme said and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

Caius was the first to snap out of his shock. He hugged Didyme tightly. He noticed that all the guards were gaping at the site of their most vicious king showing emotion. He let go of Didyme.

"You may all leave us. you will all be able to meet Emma later on your own time one on one."he commanded he let go of Didyme. All the guards left immediately Didyme turned to Aro. He engulfed her in his arms. When they separated they were both smiling. Emma watched the reunion. When Caius wife Athenadora came out Emma was shocked at how beautiful she was she had cascading golden blonde hair that fell in ringlets and almond shaped eyes. She wore a cocktail dress that hugged her body perfectly. It's no wonder Caius had chosen her as his queen. She was then drawn back to Aro. He was everything she had ever imagined and better. No matter how hard she tried not to look at him. She always did like a moth to flame. The moment she saw Aro hug Didyme a pain in her chest had started to burn she placed her hand there trying to relieve it. But it wouldn't stop. It started to intensify as the family's conversation had turned to the matter of Aro's wife Sculpicia. She then mentally face palmed herself. Of coarse he already has a wife she had forgotten about her. She could feel jealousy towards the woman. She had zoned out the rest of the conversation because the pain was becoming more unbearable as she thought about Aro in another woman's arms. She started to feel dizzy everything started to spin she lost focus and heard someone call her name then everything went black.

Marcus was speaking with Caius when he remembered Emma he looked over to her he noticed her hand was on chest like she was in pain he then remembered himself doing that when him and Didyme had figured out they were mates and couldn't be together because Aro didn't approve. It was the mating pull. He followed her line of gaze and was a little shocked to see her staring intently and sadly at Aro. Marcus went into his gift vision and saw the bright shining golden mate bond flowing between Aro and Emma. He then noticed Aro's hand slightly twitching as if fighting the pain of the pull. He must of already know she's his mate. Marcus thought to himself he saw Aro's eye discreetly look at Emma. Then it happened so fast Emma fainted and Aro yelled her name as he caught her before she hit the floor . Everyone stopped talking and turned towards Aro. Didyme walked over to Marcus "dear is she.,?Didyme started to asked Marcus nodded to her. Aro stood up with Emma in his arms. " excuse me while I tend to my mate. I do not wish to be disturbed." Aro said as he left the throne room thru the hidden door behind the thrones.

Aro entered his room and laid her on his bed. He lightly touched her face with the back of his hand. He watched over her while he straightened up his room. As he was placing some books on a shelf when he heard her stir. He looked over to her. He waited for her to notice him.

Emma woke up she realized she was laying on a really soft bed that had maroon silk sheets she sat up and looked around the room reminded her of what a aristocrat bachelors room would look like. There was old beautiful oil paintings on the wall along with tapestries. There was a Roman statue of some color scheme was maroon, gold and black. From the corner of her eye she could see movement she turned and looked she saw Aro placing books on a shelf. She quietly admired him." I know your watching me Mia Cara." Aro said as he turned around faced her and smiled at her.

if emma still had breath she would be catching it again and again. he was so beautiful. " im sorry i didnt mean to i mean your just so, I mean um nevermind forget it. Why am in your room and not Marcus's?" she asked "you are going to stay with me for now. you are going to be my personal bodyguard. you will be staying in the room through that door." Aro replied

He led her to a slightly smaller room that was black and gold that was Victorian in style. she saw all her stuff in the corner. " Make yourself comfortable you start your official Guard training first thing in the morning. Demetri, Felix,, and Alec will be your instructors. If you need anything just ask me or marcus. he turn and began to leave Dont disappoint me" he left and closed the door. once out of the room he sighed to himself he didnt want to be like this to her she was his mate but it was the only way he knew that he could keep her safe from anyone knowing she was his.

Aro went to the study shared by the brothers when they were discussing busniess. " Did you tell her Aro? Macus asked. "No i didnt. Its better that way i dont want others to know espeacially the romanians. especially since she has such a powerful gift." aro replied "Aro you have to it will cause harm to you and her. the matin pull will become unbearable since you are so close to eachother. i know you have been without a true mate for so long so it wont effect you but it will be catastrophic to her. " Marcus argued " fine i will tell her but only once we know each other more." aro replied irritably " a wise choice brother. we still need to figure out how she got here. i have some theories but nothing concrete." i think she got in through the monthly feedings. I asked Heidi but she had n recollection of a black haired girl being in any of the groups. But personally your not going to like this Aro. i inquired on where Victor was from originally. Eleazar informed me that he is Romanian. i believe we might have a spy in or midst and i suggest we tread carefully around him. if he is the one who brought Emma here he might try to stake a claim upon her. which is why i agree for aro to keep his mate a secret for now until we figure out how to proceed." Caius replied " if that is the case Caius which i hope you are wrong. we will have Felix and Demetri keep tabs on him discreetly. aro replied now i need to o check on my mate excuse me. aro left them

Marcus looked at Caius it would explain why Heidi has no recollection of her his gift and mind manipulation. and if it is him we have a huge problem on our hands." Marcus sat in his chair " Yes we do and only time will tell if we will come out the victors." Caius replied


End file.
